This invention relates to a sauna chamber. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved sauna made with illite surfaces, wherein each wall within a sauna chamber including a bottom portion thereof is formed of an illite composite material for thereby promoting conspicuous therapeutic effects together with deodorization effect.
A generally known illite refers to a group of clay minerals formed by weathering or hydrothermal alteration of other aluminium-rich minerals, and it is also known that illite occurs intermixed with kaoline and other clay minerals. Whereas, illite powder denotes natural radioactive clay particles that radiate a healthful quantity of infrared radiation.
Illite is also known as Bio-Light Stone or Sang Gwang Suk (Korean for Bio-Light Stone), as the illite powder radiates faint glow, and it can be naturally extracted from a clay deposit in form of powder, or rock that can be finely ground into a powder form. The main ingredients for illite powder are believed to be SiO.sub.2, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, K.sub.2 O, FeO, FeO.sub.2. The best illite powder for this invention comes from Republic of Korea, from the mines of the mining town of San-Ik-Rhee, the township of Young-Dong-Gun, the province of Choong-Chung-Book-Do.
Also, illite has been used for various industrial or residential purposes. For example, illite is a crucial element in sewage treatment because it has a certain antibacterial effects. Illite further generates strong negative ions that neutralize positive ions incurring bad odor.
The inventor found that the synergetic combination of illite and sauna significantly enhances therapeutic effects expected by most sauna users. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sauna made with illite surfaces which is capable of deodorizing and pasteurizing the atmosphere within the sauna.
Another object of the present invention is to generate a healing or therapeutic effect for sauna users by taking advantage of an illite characteristic, wherein illite radiates far infrared radiations that are known to generate numerous positive effects on human body.